Thoughts of Deception
by Wondo
Summary: An old acquaintance of both Neal and Peter threatens to destroy their trust in each other.
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts of Deception

Takes place around the time of All In

Chapter 1

_Federal agents do not cry. Men do not cry either. At least from Peter Burke's viewpoint. So he was vastly relieved that the room in which he was imprisoned was dark and completely empty. No one would witness his wet cheeks or the disgrace he personally felt. He couldn't even hide the evidence of his personal shame. With his arms tightly held by the handcuffs behind his back he was prevented in wiping the moisture off his face._

_He shivered in the cold and surveyed his surroundings in the eerie stillness of a late afternoon. It was a barren concrete room that he occupied. Completely devoid of any furnishings. The only light coming from the sole window positioned high up the wall. The window, originally completely boarded up, now leaked daylight from a few warped boards. _

_Peter tried to control his racing thoughts. The pain from the bullet wound in his shoulder intruded in a cyclical manner. He felt extreme fatigue invade his body. He was weak from blood loss and dehydration. He sat slumped against the cold wall and feared that if he slid completely to the floor he wouldn't be able to rise on his own again. He chuckled at himself at the irony. Peter Burke, senior agent of the White Collar unit, totally immobilized by his own handcuffs. _

_How had this happened? Arrogance, foolhardiness, misplaced trust? His actions hadn't seemed reckless to himself yesterday. How was he to know he was walking into a trap? Edward White, a man he sent to prison, would hold a grudge for years and plan retribution. How was Peter to know that Neal Caffrey would believe the man's lies and turn on him? Had he ever really known his felon consultant? Really known him! Peter had trusted his inner instincts believing that Neal was a worthwhile human being. Beneath all that conman manipulation, alleged felonies, and intelligence, his partner possessed the ability to change. To make a difference for the right side of the law. He had believed Caffrey was, at heart, a good man. Someone who had taken the wrong bend in the road early in life. Peter had tried to show Neal a different way to live his life. He respected Neal's innate intelligence, lighthearted philosophy and even his overwhelming charm. Peter enjoyed working with Neal, being his partner, solving crimes together. _

_For months Peter had disregarded the advice, scorn and perceptions of his fellow agents in regard to Caffrey. He had personally put his career on the line to make this mentoring of a convicted felon work. He knew that some of his peers had been won over. Most, however, held the opinions of Agent Ruiz in Organized Crime, and were not hesitant to let Peter know he was letting the agency down by employing a felon. Sure his boss, Hughes, sanctioned the "experiment" but the whole deal teetered on the reliability and commitment of Caffrey. That is why Peter Burke had not hesitated to continually monitor all of Neal's activities. Daily without fail, reviewing his monitor tracking device, following Neal's contacts and never believing the entire content of his consultant's dialogues. Using Caffrey as a consultant for the FBI was a win/win situation, both for the bureau and for Neal's redemption. At least, that is what Peter had believed until today….. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One day earlier…

Neal Caffrey slipped into the Horn of the Moon Cafe for a quick lunch. He was alone and feeling somewhat despondent. No recent word from Mozzie in the endless search for the whereabouts of Kate. It had been several weeks without any news. Neal was in a bad mood. He didn't like to eat lunch alone, not when he could usually con Peter into accompanying him and stiff his boss with the check. Today, Peter had turned him down flat. Burke was having lunch with his wife Elizabeth. They were meeting in Central Park for a "cute" date that did not include his permanent sidekick. In fact, Peter blunt as ever, had told Neal to "buzz off". Without a vehicle and Peter's presence, Neal's choice of restaurant locations was limited. No other agent wanted to accompany him, not even friendly Jones. For some reason the excon's pariah miasma was bothering Neal a great deal today.

As Neal ordered his organic turkey sandwich on whole grain croissant, he noticed a man in the background observing his purchase. The silver-haired, middle aged individual followed him to a private booth. When Neal Caffrey sat down the burly man joined him in the booth.

"Hello Neal, its' been a while. Remember me?" The man looked familiar. Neal's photographic mind reeled through his past. "Edward White," exclaimed Neal. "I haven't seen you in over a year. Didn't know you were out of the Supermax!"

White smiled. "I finally served my time. Processed out six months ago. I've been getting reacquainted with life on the outside. I'm sure you know what I mean," White smiled again. Neal noticed that the smile never reached the older man's eyes. White's eyes were cold and haunted. Neal had seen that predator look often enough among the inmates in prison. White's demeanor was not actually friendly but more mocking than anything.

In actuality, Neal had known Edward White before their incarceration. He had worked with him on one of his past "alleged" cons. White was a top notch forger and counterfeiter. Although he possessed a high intelligence the man was known for his inflated ego. _A legend in his own mind, _thought Neal. He was curious why White had sought him out.

"I have been looking for you, Neal," said White. "I have some sensitive material that I came across that you might be highly interested in. It deals with your new buddy Peter Burke. How do you tolerate working with that Fed? I would lose the ability to face myself in the mirror each morning."

Neal grinned at White's antagonism. Was it just directed at Burke or the Feds in general? "I shave at night and that solves the problem," he quipped. "Look Edward," replied Neal, "I wear a monitor and I'm out of prison. The Supermax is history. "

With a bemused expression, White continued, "What if it's not history, Neal? What if you found out your keeper was planning to dump you back in the pen when you outlived your usefulness? Or once he decided that your collaboration was no longer necessary! Take a look at these documents some well placed aides found for me."

White handed Neal some standard Bureau documents. As Neal began to read the classified material, Edward White continued with his monologue. "You see that I have been checking into Peter Burke's affairs. Burke is the lowlife who sent me to prison. Eight years ago Burke got lucky when an informant ratted me out. He used the material someone furnished him to set me up. I have yet to discover the traitor's name. Now I have some high placed acquaintances who have been researching Burke's case files. When I saw the document pertaining to you I knew you would help me arrange a little meeting with Burke." With anger edging his voice, White continued, "He sold you out Caffrey. Did you really think that any Fed would be altruistic?"

Neal barely heard the further ranting from White. He was too overwhelmed with what he had been given to read. If this document was valid, Peter Burke, the man he considered trustworthy and reliable, had created a perfect con. Use Neal Caffrey for a specified time period and return him to prison with a reduced sentence! Officially sanctioned by the Bureau, of course. Rage and betrayal flooded his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peter Burke had returned from a delightful lunch. He was sitting in his glassed cubicle office reminiscing about past luncheon dates with his beautiful wife. It was funny but until Neal Caffrey joined his White Collar unit and razed Peter about spending more time with Elizabeth, Peter had been slack in making special time for her during his duty day. At some point in time he should thank Neal for the motivation in changing some of his priorities.

He looked out his glass wall and saw Neal Caffrey enter the downstairs area. Peter checked the clock and assumed Neal had spent an inordinate amount of time for lunch since no one had been monitoring him. He prepared himself to needle his consultant as Neal headed up the stairs to Peter's office.

"How long did you spend at lunch, Caffrey," quizzed Peter. Peter noticed that Neal stiffened with the rebuke and kept an empty expression on his usually friendly demeanor.

Neal peered at Peter intently and spoke in a monotone, "I went over an hour. Are you going to dock my wages?" Peter sensed at once that something was wrong. No smile, no repartee, no complaints about having to pay for his own lunch!

"Something wrong Neal? Are you sulking because I didn't invite you along on the picnic with El?"

"Why would you want a felon along on your luncheon date?"

Peter was confused. _Something was not right. _It had to be more than springing for his own lunch tab. "Are you upset with me for some reason?" asked Peter. As Peter looked with concern at the younger man, Neal seemed to react with confusion.

"Ever hear of Edward White?" asked Neal. "We spent some time together in the Supermax. He doesn't consider himself a friend of yours." Neal's blue eyes were focused with intensity on Peter. "White joined me for lunch today. Told me to watch my back. Why would he do that, Peter?"

Peter ran the name through his past criminal adversaries. At first he came up blank. "Not ringing a bell for me. What did he want? Should I remember him for anything in particular?"

As Peter observed Neal he already knew he would be researching old case files as soon as Neal left his office. Peter hated it when a situation arose with Caffrey that left him out of the know. If his mentor program with Neal was to succeed, Peter felt he had to be aware of every detail of the young felon's life.

"He didn't give me many details," explained Caffrey. "Told me he was out of prison and running a wholesale company out of some warehouse here in town. Peter, do you trust me enough to view classified material?"

Peter shook his head questioningly, "What's all this about Neal? What kind of classified material? You're not giving me enough information?"

Neal spoke slowly, "I want to see the specific document that agents use to plan future operations and objectives. Paperwork that can be classified as a "need to know only" document. I just want to discover how easy it could be accessed and forged. It's not for any _criminal_ intent. Would you trust me?"

Burke could easily refuse. Neal was being tight lipped and evasive. He realized, however, that this request was very important to Neal. Would it really be harmful for Neal to view some defunct case files that covered this area? At least with Caffrey occupied he would be able to research his own past history on Edward White.

"I'll let Jones find one or two documents for you," sighed Peter. Neal, surprise and relief crossing his face, nodded and left Peter's room.

_Very well Neal, now is the time to find out what's going on!_

Peter Burke called in several aides and began his research. Several hours later, he was less in the dark about his past dealings with Edward White. White had been a difficult man to prosecute. For years White had evaded federal arrest and conviction for numerous white collar crimes. Burke had sought his conviction for quite a long time. The man had been slick. Not as tough as Caffrey to nail but a more dangerous class of criminal. White chose to surround himself with bribed officials and thug neophytes. It had taken an informer in White's close circle of friends to finally bring him down. Peter had ensured that the informer was well protected from White's retribution.

What did this dangerous felon want with Neal? Would he use him to try to get to himself? Neal was usually brilliant in every scenario but his heightened astuteness failed in two areas: dealings with Kate and suspected betrayal. What document had White shown to Neal?

Peter began to research any information that dealt with White's new wholesale company. He wanted to specifically identify its location and purpose. These criminals so easily gain access to their hidden assets once they were released from prison. He would have to have a future discussion with Neal about that topic!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peter Burke began to make preparations to leave the federal building. He had sent Neal back home to June's around dinner time. The younger man had been distracted and edgy ever since viewing the classified material he had requested. He still hadn't opened up verbally in any way to Peter. Burke felt it was better to deal with Neal in the morning. They would hash it out and clear the air. Whatever White told Neal, Peter would successfully dispute.

Peter originally planned to stop at a friend's home to pick up some tickets for tomorrow's Ranger's game. It was unusual that he would have the chance to see some live hockey action. He was excited about the rare prospect. As he entered his vehicle he made a spur of the moment decision. Peter decided to deviate temporarily from his plans. He was still worried about Neal. It would only take a short time to drive by the warehouse White now owned and check it out. He wouldn't enter the building he told himself but just do a quick visual. He hoped to gain some insight on what was going on. Peter intentionally did not tell anyone about his destination. He wanted to protect Neal if his impetuous colleague was contemplating something stupid! Sometimes Peter became tired of his seemingly endless pursuit of keeping Caffrey on the up and up.

The traffic in the city delayed him further along than he expected. It was well past seven o'clock when he arrived in the vicinity of White's new enterprise. The warehouse was small and located on an isolated lot. White was now, supposedly, in the book distribution business specializing in rare manuscripts. _Sure he was, _thought Peter.

Even though some buildings in the area were dark and deserted this particular warehouse was well lit inside. Even the outer exterior was brightly illuminated. Since there were still several cars in the parking lot Peter didn't feel he would be too conspicuous if he pulled to the side of the road and parked for a short time. He slowly vacated his Taurus and walked around the perimeter of the building. Although he had no warrant or specific knowledge of criminal conduct, White was still on parole and had initiated contact with another known felon (i.e. Neal Caffrey). Burke felt justified in nosing around.

Peter scrutinized the outside vicinity. Nothing looked out of place. There were sounds of movement inside. Maybe it was forklifts distributing and stacking pallets of heavy books. Maybe he was crazy for stopping here and investigating on the way home. Sure, El would not be home for another hour but he could have picked up his tickets by now and be sitting at home drinking a beer. The night was becoming blustery and cold. It was time to call the day complete and resolve to confront Neal tomorrow morning.

Just as Peter turned to head back to his car a large-sized man approached him from one of the warehouse's side doors. The man spoke into some sort of walkie-talkie, and then asked with a surprising degree of friendliness, "Can I help you, buddy?"

Burke could either try to bluff his way out of it with some story of being lost in the area or report of robberies in the neighborhood, or he could be upfront. Since he was still angry over White's contact with Neal he chose the latter. It was his first big mistake. He had no idea that White was eager for the opportunity to confront him privately. Peter thought that if White had gone to the trouble of buying a legitimate business he wouldn't jeopardize his cover with overt hostility toward an officer of the law.

Peter pulled out his identification. "I'm Federal Agent Burke and I am investigating a possible parole violation," Peter responded. "I plan to be back tomorrow with some questions for Mr. Edward White the proprietor."

White's employee shrugged and turned away. Again, out of earshot, he talked in a low tone to someone on the radio. Burke, keeping his sight on the man, slowly turned aside to return to his vehicle. He hadn't traveled very far when the man shouted to him. Peter again directly faced the man.

"Hey, Agent Burke, Mr. White is inside and would like a word with you. I'll show you the way if you like. Mr. White even said he would give you a tour of the premises."

Peter hesitated. For a moment he was puzzled by the offer. If he was able to converse with White maybe he could pick up some clues about Neal 's unusual behavior.

As he approached the open door and took out his cell phone, in precaution to call Jones with his whereabouts, a shot rang out from some distance away. Peter fell backwards to the ground stunned. He wasn't wearing a protective vest. A bullet had passed through his right shoulder. His actions were slowed by shock and intense pain. As he reached for his own weapon White's burly associate slammed Peter's right arm to the pavement and grabbed his pistol from the holster. As Peter struggled to rise, White's now very hostile employee, inflicted additional pain by wrenching on his injured shoulder to pull the agent forcibly to his feet.

The man quickly thrust Burke through the door and slammed it shut. As he manhandled the staggering agent they passed through a dim hallway and entered a large dock. It was filled with additional men and pallets of books. Peter grasped his injured shoulder and felt blood seeping through his shirt and suit coat. He still had the presence of mind to quickly observe the area for any possible escape route. Unless the cavalry was coming unbidden he was in deep trouble. Unexpectedly, a random hope crossed his mind. _Neal! If he failed to show up in any length of time Neal might suspect he would investigate White. _Peter and Neal were often on the same wavelength.

A smiling individual surrounded by thugs came into Peter's view. Even though it had been years since he had last seen him in the courtroom during sentencing, Peter instantly recognized Edward White. Here was the man he had been responsible for arresting and incarcerating. Why would this intelligent felon serve his time, be released on good behavior, open a legitimate business and then assault a federal agent? It didn't make sense to a confused and dazed Peter.

"Peter Burke", chuckled White. "I didn't need Caffrey to personally arrange a meeting. You came on your own. Are you really that protective of your favorite felon?"

* * *

Okay. Be patient. The next chapters will deal with Neal's side of the story…………………………..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Neal Caffrey paced furiously in his apartment. He wasn't sure what to do with all his nervous energy. He continually reviewed all that had transpired during the day.

The chance meeting with Edward White had undermined his confidence in himself and his own perceptions of the few people he allowed into his inner circle of friends. At first, while reading the document White had cruelly handed him, he felt enraged. Was it possible that Peter Burke, the only man he really trusted, would have betrayed him so callously? Was it true what Mozzie was always trying to get him to admit that his trust and confidence in his federal handler was misplaced and possibly dangerous? You could never trust a "suit", according to his small, paranoid friend. It will come back to eventually destroy you. Mozzie had warned him, "Feds will steal your soul, Neal."

Of course, Mozzie really didn't know Peter Burke that well yet. Neal had only been with the White Collar unit for several months now. What first was only a ploy to escape prison and locate Kate had developed into a solid partnership of mutual respect, intellect and success. It was truly amazing that Neal's custody release had produced an assignment with Peter's unit that showcased Neal's skills to a "T". Together, he and Peter had collaborated on and achieved favorable outcomes with numerous high profile cases. Even the run-of-the-mill assignments were wrapped up in record time. It had amused him to no end that other agents were astonished and jealous of their accomplishments.

Neal had never admitted to anyone but Kate how he had enjoyed his encounters with the nemesis agent even before his arrest and imprisonment. Burke had intrigued him like no other. Peter Burke was the 'Boy Scout' Neal had always secretly envied. Loyal, honest, brilliant, tenacious to a fault, were the words he would use for his handler but never express out loud. Burke's solid record of service and devotion to friends and family made his life productive. Neal Caffrey was always willing to observe this interaction with curiosity and awe. How different would his life have been if Peter had been active in it much sooner? It was an intriguing question.

After meeting with White, Neal began to have suspicions of the document he had perused. He knew White's expertise in forgery. The man was talented and devious. What was he planning? Why did he want to undermine Neal's confidence in his handler? Was this the beginning of an elaborate con by White to identify the accomplice who, in the past, betrayed him to Burke?

Neal spent the rest of the afternoon investigating and analyzing classified FBI documents. Peter's quick acquiescence to his request for access had surprised and pleased the young man. It had been the only glimmer of honesty in the entire, lousy day. Since he had been unable to compare the document White had shown him with actual agency files, Neal was still unsure of the authenticity. It was possible that White's friends in high places had used actual files and substituted names. Peter's signature on the form had appeared legit. Neal would do additional research in the morning.

The ex con had not confided in his associate. He hadn't found the mettle to confront Peter about the alleged document. It would expose in Neal a vulnerability that he was not willing to reveal at this point in time. Neal had always found it much safer to identify and handle problems by himself. Self preservation was the key to long life. At least that is what Kate and Mozzie preached and Neal practiced. It made for a lonely life at times.

Neal knew Peter was concerned and suspicious of his demeanor this afternoon. He was well aware of the agent's anxiety over all things Caffrey-related. He was sure Peter, himself, had decided to check into his own previous past dealings with Edward White. In fact, Neal was somewhat surprised that Burke had not shown up at Neal's apartment tonight blustering, "Dammit Neal, tell me what's going on!"

As Neal threw himself down on the sofa his cell phone rang. The caller ID identified Elizabeth Burke. She wanted to know if Peter was at June's with him. Peter had not returned home from the office and was unavailable for phone calls. More alarmingly, he had not checked in with Jones or Cruz and had neglected to pick up some highly desirable hockey tickets! Elizabeth was becoming frightened.

Neal tried to reassure her with some humor and told her he would do some checking for her. As he got off the phone he suspected instantly that Peter had not only performed some paperwork investigation on White but had decided upon a physical encounter. Neal decided to contact White. The older man had given him a private number to call.

"_Oh Peter. Have you done something stupid like you are always telling me not to do?"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a painful decision to make. Neal Caffrey was putting his life on the line. He sincerely hoped he was correct in the assumption that his one-time accomplice was responsible for Peter's disappearance.

He had called the number Edward White had given him. With a feigned attitude of hostility, Neal had bluffed to White that after thinking over the events of the day and researching FBI documents he was convinced that Peter Burke had sold him down the river. He offered to deliver Burke to White's location. He offered to do it quickly before he changed his mind!

White had laughed uproariously. "No time to explain, Neal," said the boisterous felon. "If you are sure you feel that way come on over to my warehouse location. We'll discuss the details then."

Neal agreed. "Everyone told me not to trust the Feds!" he exclaimed with a vindictive and enraged outburst. "I can't thank you enough for sharing that document with me!"

"I'll be waiting for you," warned White. "But Caffrey, to ensure you are sincere about this come without your ankle monitor. If I find out you have contacted anyone, anyone at all, I'll be sure to have one of my associates put a bullet through your head and then pick one of your friends for the same treatment!"

"Hey Edward, "gasped Neal, "threats are not necessary. You know I'm not a fan of physical violence."

White responded, "Same old Neal Caffrey. Too idealistic to play with heavy fire. Come see me, Neal, and I'll offer you a deal you won't be able to resist. How would you like to find your little girlfriend Kate Moreau?" White ended the call.

Neal quickly cut off his anklet. He didn't have time to ponder the repercussions. He would not take the chance in warning any of the other White Collar agents. Would they really believe anything he had to say? What if one of White's alleged agency- placed friends discovered Neals' deception. Peter would be killed. No, this was something Neal felt he had to do alone. He would never jeopardize his friend's life. Yes, Peter Burke was not only his partner but his friend. This admission surprised him! Until today Neal had not confronted this reality even with himself. It left him too vulnerable.

He quickly left June's home. He was glad that both she and Mozzie were out of town at the same time. He didn't want to have to worry about their immediate safety if his encounter with White went awry. He borrowed June's vehicle and headed out toward the business district. Neal's leg felt light and unhampered. He had conceived of the time he would be free of the imposed fetter, but never in this type of circumstance. Neal pondered his plan of action. What had White meant when he spoke about Kate? Was that another piece of bait?

Neal went over a game plan in his mind as he drove quickly through the New York streets. If Peter had been waylaid at the warehouse and was now being held by White, it was imperative for Neal to appear to be in White's camp. He had to gain the forger's trust by appearing to betray his federal handler. It would hopefully provide Neal some free access in the warehouse to locate Burke and somehow initiate a rescue. He hoped he would somehow convey his true motives to his companion, but if not it would be safer to just play the suspected traitor. This all hinged on two assumptions; one, Peter was being held hostage at the book warehouse and two, he was still alive.

Neal refused to go further with that thought. Instead, he replaced that image with one of Agent Peter Burke sparring verbally with White and refusing to name the man Edward so desperately needed identified. Of course, the loathsome forger would not kill the man who held the key to his planned retribution. Not until he had a name. _Was this what this whole grandiose setup was about_? White's enlarged ego had nurtured a grand desire for revenge during the years of his imprisonment. Take out two adversaries at the same time. White would take down both the man who had initially betrayed him to the feds and the agent who apprehended him.

Neal was probably one of several pawns that Edward White had planned to use to achieve his plan. If he didn't work out there others he would utilize. White had mentioned mystery accomplices in the agency. Maybe, forcing Peter Burke to divulge the name would have been the last option in the plan if Peter hadn't rushed over to the warehouse and thrown himself in front of White.

Neal pulled into the parking lot of the now darkened warehouse. The few front windows were illuminated with feeble light from inside. He uttered a quick prayer for courage and approached the front entrance. One of White's compatriots must have been waiting for his arrival as the door swung open as soon as he was in close proximity.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Neal was ushered into a small entryway by a short, ugly, young man with no taste in apparel. The man, wearing an ill fitting brown suit, introduced himself as "Bernie". He led the young consultant down a narrow hallway to some glassed-in cubicles. In one of the larger open offices, a beaming Edward White waited surrounded by several of his henchmen.

White motioned to Bernie who proceeded to pat Neal down for weapons and his anklet. The short thug then removed Neal's cell phone from his pocket.

"Ah Neal, you arrived promptly and without your monitor. By now the feds will be anxiously searching for your whereabouts. We'll have to keep you well hidden. I can't express my delight that you decided to join us. You do understand that this is conditional acceptance until you prove your worth."

"I'm more concerned that Peter Burke will be searching for me and trace me here," replied Caffrey. "He's the real threat to your whole operation. Peter was the only one who was intelligent enough to catch me, not once but twice!" Neal was hoping for some feedback from White on Peter's location. It didn't take very long for the miscreant parolee to clarify the whole situation.

White turned to Neal with that cold smile, "You don't have to worry about your babysitter anymore."

Neal, struggling with dread, portrayed an expression of confusion. He questioned the older man, "What do you mean? I thought I was going to be delivering the fed to you?"

White held up his hand to silence Neal. He then motioned to one specific large, burly individual. "Tony, bring my surprise guest out here to us. Wait until you see who I found on my doorstep this evening, Neal" quipped White.

A few short moments later, Tony returned supporting the bedraggled, bloodstained and staggering Peter Burke! Peter looked up wearily at the men in the office and spied Neal. His eyes glimmered first with hope and then caution as he fought to keep his balance. His hands were tightly handcuffed behind his back and it appeared he had been beaten around the face.

_Oh Pete buddy, thought Neal, I was hoping your condition wasn't this bad._

Before Peter or Neal could say a word, White jumped in with a cutting statement directed at the agent. "Hey Burke, did you know Neal was the one who warned us you would probably be coming by this evening? My men were ready to greet you in the parking lot," White lied.

Peter glanced at Neal with a questioning gaze. Neal adopted an air of indifference and remained silent.

White continued, "You see a friend located a specific classified agency document that you had hidden from Neal. The document that described your plan to back-stab your pet convict and return him to prison after six months of use. I showed Caffrey a copy of that paper to him today." The forger nodded at Neal to speak.

"At first I couldn't believe you would do this to me Peter," exclaimed Neal angrily. "But I spent the day researching agency files and authenticated it. I had always planned to abandon this whole consultant project as soon as I found Kate. You just made me end our _partnership_ so much sooner!"

Peter blinked heavily and remained silent. He was nauseous, ill and had trouble following the conversation coherently. One thing was clear to him however, Neal Caffrey admitting to betrayal. He had trouble sorting out his conflicting thoughts. Why couldn't he think clearly? He needed to remain alert if he was going to escape. He had thought Neal was here to rescue him; that possibly Neal had contacted headquarters. Now it seemed Caffrey was one more danger in his world. " _Eh tu, Brute," he thought._

Neal had difficulty watching conflicting thoughts cross Peter's face. His partner was close to collapse. He was sure Peter believed the worst about him. Neal had avoided him all day, refused to discuss Edward White and now had just verbally thrown him to the wolves. He had admitted he suggested the consultant position solely as a sham to find Kate. In trying to con Edward White Neal was destroying all the trust he had built up with his friend.

_Hold on Peter, thought Neal. Think it through. I won't betray you._

White intervened. "Put Burke back in storeroom," he ordered. I want him to spend the rest of the night deciding when to volunteer the name of my dear betrayer. No food, no water, no medical aid until I hear the name. We have already discussed all the particulars. Right Peter?"

White motioned to his big thug. Tony, yanking Burke by his wounded arm and shoulder, returned Neal's partner/associate/friend to his prison.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been a long torturous night for Neal Caffrey. The mental anguish over Peter's condition plagued him through the endless dark hours. He had asked White for permission to see the man but was refused. The elder con artist insisted that Burke was in no immediate danger of dying. His wound had been checked by a former EMT technician and declared survivable.

White was obstinate and wanted his captive to suffer physical and mental anguish about his future. He believed Burke might crack sometime in the next 48 hours. When Neal persisted with his request White threatened to withdraw his offer to include him in his nefarious future plans. The younger man pressed the issue with the assurance that he was the one who knew Burke's weaknesses. Neal would be able to extract a name and expedite their escape plans. White promised to consider the idea.

Neal had backed off and spent some early morning hours casing the layout of the building. He seemed to be under observation but was allowed free movement inside the structure. Neal was trying to formulate a plan to free Peter. He noticed several small reinforced storage rooms toward the back of the warehouse. If his timing was precise, and his surveillance slack, the young consultant planned to slip away and retrieve Peter. He would barricade the duo in one of the rooms and await reinforcements. Acquiring a cell phone from one of the lackeys and signaling for help was the easy part.

Most of White's men had retired to some vacant rooms set up for sleeping. It was quite an operation. The two story building was a legitimate book warehouse and distribution center, but it also contained sleeping areas and even a kitchen facility. Additionally, it seemed Edward White was using it as his primary residence.

Neal had endured a long session with White waxing grandiosely over his plans to achieve retribution. He already had established plans to flee the country and live on some well hidden asset overseas. White had a buyer identified to take over his New York enterprise. He was just waiting for the name of the former associate who had betrayed him to the authorities. The forger actually believed he was being magnanimous in his offer for Neal's cooperation. He promised him protection, the ability to escape the feds and even the use of high placed sources to locate Kate. Neal had no idea how much was bluff or fact. The egocentric forger and counterfeiter was in a class by himself.

By late morning the warehouse was busy with activity. It was still a legitimate operation with deadlines to meet and materials to pack and ship. He had been offered fresh clothing, he declined, and toiletries and breakfast which he accepted. The food and especially the liquids caught in his throat as he visualized a thirsty and hungry Peter Burke. How he would enjoy seeing his mentor, healthy once again, cleanly dressed in one of his woefully out of-date suits, guzzling down June's Italian roast!

Sometime later, Neal finally received the permission he had been so anxiously awaiting. Ego-stricken White deemed it was finally acceptable for Neal to pay Peter a visit in the room he was held hostage. The young man knew he had to proceed with caution. He was asked to convince Peter to give White the informant's name. There was a good probability, however, that White would somehow be able to listen to their conversation. Neal did not trust the acoustics of the room. In fact, the whole warehouse seemed to amplify and carry sound.

* * *

Peter Burke glanced up as the door to his prison opened and let some additional light into the room. Aside from being taken outside the room for a bathroom break no one had removed the manacles again from his wrists or checked on him in many hours.

He sat slumped against a far wall and watched Neal Caffrey enter the room and advance toward him. The outside door remained open and one of White's thugs hovered in the hallway. Neal lowered himself to the floor next to the injured agent. "Peter, you are in a fine mess right now," Neal said softly.

Neal gently removed Peter's tie from the blood encrusted shirt and peered at his shoulder wound. He then took one of June's finely stitched handkerchiefs from a pocket, folded it double and placed it on his injury. The wound looked red and infected but the bleeding had stopped. He hoped the injury was not too serious.

Neal looked intently at his mentor friend and noticed Peter's grey pallor and questioning eyes. "You must be in a lot of pain," he spoke with compassion.

Peter erupted weakly, "No kidding Dr. Kildaire! Did you sell me out? To White? Neal, I don't know anything about this fake document White keeps blabbing about!" He leaned toward the younger man. "Can't you see he planned this whole scenario. He wants to drive a wedge between us. He's using you. You're too smart to fall for this…."

Neal knew he had to lie. He was aware of White's stooge standing in the doorway. He had to ensure that Edward White believed him trustworthy.

"Peter, I saw the document White had. I compared it from memory to the classified material in the agency office. After six months of being your consultant you plan to expedite my return to prison. Adios amigo. Use me up and throw me away. I should have known federal agents don't offer special pardons to guys like me."

Neal's voice rose in volume to reach whoever was listening in, "White has offered me a deal too good to turn down. Evasion from the bureau, escape to another country and information on Kate."

Peter barely kept his frustration and despair under control. "It's not _true_," Peter groaned. He shook his head with dismay and defeat. He couldn't concentrate enough to argue specifics or convince Neal how wrong he was. He could barely speak his mouth was so dry. In his weakened condition he missed the subtle clues Neal was trying to send him.

"Okay… Neal," Peter murmured. "At least pick the cuffs from my back while we talk. I need you to release my arms for awhile."

"Not able to do that Peter," replied the ex-con. He steeled himself against Peter's surprise and hurt.

Unable to keep fear from his voice, Peter tried once more. "All right…, umm just cuff me in front while we talk. White won't care. Neal," Peter hesitated, "I need to take the pressure off my shoulder." The drained agent bit the inside of his mouth to avoid a pleading tone, but his body betrayed him with a shudder. He looked directly into his former friend's eyes.

Neal's thoughts raced. It wasn't the time to free Peter. He had to keep up the facade. Neal squeezed his associate's healthy arm but shook his head.

"Not able to do that either, partner," he carefully replied. "I can't afford to anger White. Just cooperate with him Peter. Give him the name of the informant. If he doesn't obtain it from you he'll find it another way. Make it easy on yourself. He promised me he wouldn't harm you any further. We plan to flee the country. White doesn't want a murder charge of a federal agent. He wants to hedge his bets. The man is playing with your mind in payback for the years in prison. Just give him the name. Remember what you always tell me, 'don't be stupid'."

_Don't be stupid! _Peter stiffened in dismay and tried to control his raging temper. He was filled with disgust at the whole situation; at Neal's cavalier attitude toward his predicament and injury. If he hadn't felt so ill he may have laughed in disbelief. Who was this Neal Caffrey? Was he missing something here? Was Caffrey playing a con? This was a nightmare he was caught up in! Did he fall through Alice's Looking Glass last night? Nothing made sense. If only the agony in his shoulder would just ease for a moment, if he wasn't so thirsty, if he could just release his arms from the cuffs, maybe he could concentrate enough to sort it out.

Peter was not able to hold it together. He turned his head down and away from Neal. He blinked quickly several times. With a huskiness in his voice he told his former associate, "Go away now Neal." _Federal agents do not cry._

Neal saw the moisture in Peter's eyes. He quickly stood and walked toward the door. Before the door was shut on his friend he heard Peter say softly, "Do the right thing."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was well over 18 hours! Elizabeth Burke was frantic. First she had to deal with her husband disappearing without any word. Then she discovered no one in the White Collar unit knew his location or had any clue where Peter might be.

She had called Neal last night. He had sounded distracted and worried, but being Neal, he had reassured her and promised to help. When she did not hear back from her young friend, Elizabeth knew the situation was alarming.

The next time she called Clinton Jones she told him Neal had not returned her phone messages. Jones had hesitated to disclose the news that Neal had disengaged his tracker. The entire division was back at the office trying to locate both men.

Peter's boss, Reese Hughes, contacted Elizabeth next. He did his best to try and reassure her that they would find out what had happened. He repeated all the standard clichés agents are suppose to tell spouses in this type of situation. She knew he would do all he could to find Peter and bring him home safely, but it didn't help calm her fears. The older agent gently asked her if she wanted some of the agent's wives to come stay with her. Elizabeth turned down the offer. She would call her mother and ask a close friend to wait with her.

El thought back on the previous afternoon. She and Peter had shared a wonderful picnic in the park. Their lunch "date" had been perfect. She had picked up some special sandwiches from Peter's favorite deli and surprised him with a corny Hallmark card about love. He had laughed and asked, "Sweetheart, what are you setting me up for?"

They talked about Neal's success with the agency and Peter joked that the young consultant was miffed about not being invited to lunch. Her husband told her how excited he was about some hockey tickets an old friend offered him. She remembered nothing that he had been concerned about. In fact, Peter was unusually boisterous that day. What had happened? He was her life. If anything bad happened to that man she would not be able to survive.

Where was Neal? The two were usually inseparable! Had he stumbled into the same danger as Peter? Elizabeth knew in her heart that Neal would have contacted her if Peter was safe. She prayed to God that she would soon see the two men come charging through the front door.

* * *

"_Do the right thing." _Peter's words still hung in the air. Even hours later, Neal couldn't absorb the full impact of the plea.

Even while the agent was injured, abused and suspecting betrayal he hadn't turned on his associate. Peter had every right to be furious and bitter in believing that his charge had callously abandoned him to his fate. His partner wouldn't even bother to remove his handcuffs when asked, not once, but twice.

Yet, Peter Burke hadn't railed at him, vilified him, thrown accusations that he should never have rescued Neal from prison. He had just intently observed him. It seemed Peter had been searching for some clue, some insight on his own failure within the situation. If Neal had possessed any doubt in the past about Peter's commitment toward his reformation it had vanished. This man never played him, used him, or sought his talents for some hidden agenda. He was as upfront as he seemed.

Now it was up to him to rescue the man to whom he owed so much. Neal was not about to fail at this mission. It was time to put his plan into action.

* * *

The White Collar Unit was on high alert. Peter Burke had been missing since the previous night and felon-consultant Neal Caffrey had removed his anklet. The majority of agents suspected Burke's disappearance was tied to Caffrey's escape. Jones, Cruz and, surprisingly, Hughes, did not necessarily feel that Caffrey had intentionally endangered his mentor. They didn't rate Neal very high in the honesty factor but all three agents knew that the two men shared an uncommon bond. Hughes relied on Burke's perception of Caffrey. He wouldn't leap to prejudicial conclusions. Not yet.

Hours were spent researching the cases Burke and Caffrey were presently investigating. Several involved high profile felons and one included underworld figures. Neither Jones nor Cruz remembered Burke being especially apprehensive about any of them. Peter had asked Neal to check on some classified documents but Jones didn't remember any urgency about them. They were old files of no significance. In addition, Peter had some young aides pull up an old case for him.

The agents began to make visits to all the people affiliated with Peter Burke's recent cases. With no evidence or clues where to focus they had to rely completely on procedural protocol. Most of the people they tried to interview refused to cooperate or immediately called their attorneys. It was going to be a long, drawn out affair. As the hours went by all of Peter's associates knew the danger incrementally increased.

Agent Clinton Jones was once more going through the paperwork left in his boss' office. It didn't help that Burke usually left his desk unusually neat before he left work each night. He cleared it of paperwork and stacked it all in a bottom drawer. He knew which ones he wanted to prioritize. Neal always teased Peter about his OCD desk habit. Jones smiled at the memory.

His cell phone rang with an odd caller ID. Jones answered the call and heard Neal Caffrey's anxious voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Peter was home sitting on the sofa with Elizabeth. For some reason he felt cold and his shoulder hurt. Must have injured it playing basketball earlier. He leaned against his wife and smelled her perfume. How he adored this special woman! Why had she married such a common man like himself? The relaxed G-man looked down and spied an ice-cold beer on the coffee table in front of him. He had never felt so thirsty before. Peter reached down and picked up the cold glass. He was about to bring it to his mouth when Elizabeth grabbed his arm and shook it. "Hey," he cried out, "don't. I don't want to spill a drop." Again, she shook his arm! The beer spilled down his shirt. Peter could feel it sticking to his right shoulder. Somewhere in the distance he heard Neal's voice calling his name. He tried to ignore it. The voice wouldn't go away._

Peter's eyes were closed but he sensed a person next to him, "You spilled my beer!"

He was very agitated. He opened his eyes and tried to get his bearings. Why was it so dark? Was there a power outage? Neal Caffrey appeared at his side. For some reason Neal was pulling on his left arm and speaking too softly.

"You have to be very quiet, Peter, "whispered Neal. "Lean forward and I'll get these cuffs off you."

Neal maneuvered the older man forward and fiddled with the handcuffs on Peter's wrists. He gently took them off and tried to bring Peter's arms forward. Peter still disoriented, gasped in pain, and shoved Neal sideways with his body. The agent felt agony in his shoulder and spasms in both arms. The room was spinning and he felt chills course through him.

Neal again took his arm and held him firmly. His blue eyes mirrored concern. "You have to get some circulation back in your arms. Let me slowly move them forward. I have more experience in cuffs than you." Neal gradually positioned Peter's limbs in a natural position rubbing them and trying to avoid the shoulder wound.

Peter slumped against Neal. He was glad for his company. Was Neal here to rescue him? He needed to remember something important. What was it? All he could concentrate on was trying to slow his breathing and stop shaking. Why was it so _cold _in this room?

Neal leaned near his ear. "I'm going to lift you on my back and we'll go quickly down the hallway. Remember no talking!"

He positioned the heavier man on his back and staggered to the door. He quickly opened it and checked the hallway for any sign of movement. It was clear. Before he could proceed forward, Peter leaned down and stage whispered, "If you drop me Caffrey do it on my left side." Neal smiled with nervous relief. Peter was coming out of his stupor.

Neal had scouted the area several times during the day. Since Peter was cuffed and in poor shape White's men had left him locked securely but posted no guard. Big mistake Edwardo, thought Neal. Sweating profusely and staggering under his welcome burden, Neal continued down two corridors and reached the back of the warehouse. _Don't say a word yet, Peter. _

Neal was worried that someone would overhear any conversation in the corridor. With great relief he spied the room in which he had chosen to barricade himself and his friend. Neal slipped inside and deposited Peter against the wall. He quickly went to the metal door and slid the bolt shut. The room was used for storage and built to be fireproof.

Neal turned on an overhead light. He pulled a water bottle from his suit coat inner pocket, took off the cap and handed it quickly to his mentor. Peter promptly grabbed it and drank quickly. He had an irrational fear that someone would bump his arm and spill the precious liquid. Never had water tasted so good.

The jouncing Peter Burke had experienced on Neal's back had caused added discomfort to his injury. At the same time the pain had helped clear some of the fuzziness out of his thought process. He looked around at the room and scowled with disbelief at Neal.

"What are we doing here?" questioned Peter.

"I just rescued you from White," replied Neal.

"This is your escape plan?" responded Peter incredulously. His eyes were brightly glazed. He then slowly proceeded to smile for the first time in 24 hours. "You keep me in the same warehouse prison only now I'm locked in a room with _you_! What's the next brilliant step?"

Peter felt some of the fear and tension slowly leave his body. His charge had not left him to the wolves.

Neal smiled broadly. He quickly and clearly stated his scheme. He told Peter how he had picked a phone off "Bernie" the henchman and called Clinton Jones just moments before removing Peter from his first prison cell. Help was on the way and Jones promised to contact Elizabeth.

"Your cavalry will arrive and have the warehouse surrounded very shortly. We should be safe here until they can storm the building." Neal hesitated, "I'm so sorry, Peter, it just wasn't safe to move you until now."

Neal removed his suit coat and draped it around the wounded agent. He sat down against the wall close to his friend.

"I never betrayed you, Peter. At first I needed to find out what White was planning." He continued with apprehension, "The bogus document floored me. When I realized he probably held you here I wanted him to believe I would set you up. He had warned me not to contact anyone for help. If my plan was to succeed even you had to believe I turned traitor."

Peter watched the honest, conflicted emotion on Neal's face.

The agent shifted with discomfort. "I knew all along you were conning him," Peter lied. "Partners protect each other. I played along."

Both men knew they would not discuss their thoughts of deception with each other. The thoughts would eventually be buried under exclusive memories of camaraderie. They would go on to share even greater trust.

Peter closed his eyes briefly and sighed. He fought to stay alert. He was so tired. Neal noticed how pale his skin was. "I told Jones to bring an ambulance," said Peter's consultant. "Hughes will probably give you several weeks off."

"Don't think so," Peter replied. "And you, Deputy Fife, will be doing all my additional case file paperwork for me! I'll have an enormous backlog."

The sounds of sirens intruded in the background. With some trepidation, Neal questioned his associate, "Peter, I cut off the tracker before coming here last night. What does that do to me?"

The agent smiled and retorted, "The bureau can take the cost out of my pay." He paused, "Neal, before _our_ people arrive I want to say 'thank you' for saving my life."

Peter grinned widely and continued, "Elizabeth will always be grateful."


End file.
